


To Strike Astonishment into Angels

by Nocturnal_Leanings



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (more like soul mark kink but its on the hand so...), (that goes without saying really), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Cock Rings, Corsetry, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flower soulmarks, Fluff, Hamilton Gift Exchange 2k16, Hand Kink, Happy Ending, I am tagging poorly, James Monroe - Freeform, Just to be sure, Lafayette is the most lovely person, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, My First Smut, Oh, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Past Abuse, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Past Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Past Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson - Freeform, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Samuel Seabury - Freeform, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tench Tilghman - Freeform, Verbal Humiliation, all pop up for a hot second, brief slurs, but they both like it, corset kink, i adore them a lot, i wrote this in about 9 days fuelled by nothing but chocolate digestives and apple juice forgive me, im so sorry, im so sorry I forgot to tag that, look Alex is a mess, mentioned Alexander Hamilton/Benjamin Tallmadge/Caleb Brewster, mentioned Hercules Mulligan/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, non graphic past abuse, non-binary Lafayette, not hugely realistic but uh. its soulmates, oh wait also, ok thats the sex tagged i think, there is fluff i swear, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Leanings/pseuds/Nocturnal_Leanings
Summary: The tale of how Alexander Hamilton met his soulmate, George Washington, the discovery of their connection and the events thereafter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IWriteLikeImRunningOutOfTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteLikeImRunningOutOfTime/gifts).



> Before you start, there are a few things that must be said. 
> 
> 1\. I researched some truly weird stuff for this, including how Sugar relationships work. I then cherry picked what I used. It is not fully accurate, so do not use it as the basis of any kind of relationship you want to be healthy. Soul mates make things go a bit weird in these matters. 
> 
> 2\. I thought I would explain how soul marks work in case I am not clear enough in the story. Every person is born with three flowers and a symbol that indicate something about their soulmate and their personality. When they meet their soulmate, nothing happens unless they get to know them. If you bumped into one another on the street, your mark would stay the same and you would go on unknowing. If however, you get to know your soulmate and uncover one of their key personality traits then their mark will change. Flowers matching whichever characteristic you have discovered will bloom on their mark, letting them know that they understand this key attribute of yours. Vice versa also happens of course. This means you have to work at the relationship and truly find out what is important to them, and then accept it, to complete your marks and make them match. This naturally means that soul bonds are rare in this world, as it is rare that one gets to know their soulmate well enough for that initial mark to form. It does however mean that people are more open, as they are always hoping for a blossom to form on their marks (which can be anywhere). Does that make sense? Good.
> 
> 3\. Alex (and Laf) have had some shit happen in the past to them. None of it is graphic. Please let me know if I have mis-stepped in anyway in this, I always try to be realistic but I can and do make mistakes. 
> 
> Also - I wasn't joking in the tags. heed them. There is graphic sex. The writing is terrible, the characterisation inconsistent. It is my slightly deformed baby anyway. I hope you like it. This is very poorly proof written, let me know if i have spelling mistakes and stuff. at 19512 words, I'm clocking out. Enjoy.

Alexander Hamilton had not gone into his line of work with many expectations. 

An immigrant orphan abandoned by the system as soon as he turned of age, he had been unable to afford college, despite getting into Columbia. When at nineteen he was working three jobs to stay afloat, he had been still been barely able to afford a New York apartment room, or a flat share. Eighteen months ago, his last landlord had finally given him notice on his lease, and he was out on the streets. At that point he had finally settled upon his current career, that is to say, prostitution. 

Some liked to dress it up as "escort" or "sugar baby", but Alex was realistic about his job. He slept with men and women, cultivating a relationship with them for a few weeks or months, and in return for being sweet and complying with their wishes he received money enough to live and get food, and the occasional gift too. 

He had only had a few benefactors so far; his first client Thomas he was still on good terms with, they had only ended their arrangement because the man had found his soulmate, James, and fallen in love. In fact, Alex was invited to their wedding next year. 

His second client, Eliza, was an absolute gem of a woman and deserved all the love in the world. They had only worked for a month or so though, because she had wanted more than he was willing to give, she wanted a significant emotional attachment and had asked how much for him to marry her. Alex had liked her a lot but he had set himself hard limits: He would do almost anything sexually (honestly, the rougher the better) but indulging in too much emotion had got Alex nowhere in life. Any care he had was reserved for the mark around his wrist that bled onto his hand. The cuff bracelet of gladioli, nasturtium, and violets twined down to wrap around the scales imprinted on the back of his hand. He had gently ended their relationship and the last he heard she was very happy with Hercules, his first ever landlord and good friend. 

Finally and most recently had been John. John Laurens was possibly among the best men Alex had met - far from perfect but passionate and loving. He stood up for what he believed in and, had he and Alex met under different circumstances, then Alex thought they could have been happy. Many people had happy relationships without their soulmate and for a while Alex almost believed they could number among those people. Alas, the power imbalance and Alex's self set rules meant that their relationship just didn't work. John understood that Alex needed money for his services and never let that get in the way; but he didn't seem to understand that Alex couldn't just get a different job and go to college by working throughout it and getting loans. All in all, their relationship was short, powerful and very very messy at the end. 

So here he was, in a bar, drinking cheap beer. Honestly ideally it would be a strawberry mojito but at this point he was once again running low on cash. He would probably have to sleep with a random guy to get some money - again. He hated the short term monetary solution he had sunk to but now that he was, well, doing this as a job, all his dreams of law and politics or finance seemed so far away. 

He knew he wasn't particularly beautiful. His strength was in his willingness to bend, to be used, to entice people into his grasp and then keeping them there through what he had heard called 'mind-blowing' sex. And for now, until he could find a wealthy enough benefactor to support him through college, short stints and one night stands would sustain him. 

Just a little longer, he thought, eyeing up the young brunette near the door.

He took the young man, Benjamin, home for the night. The student was from a wealthy enough background for him to eat tomorrow. And if he ended up teaching him and his boyfriend Caleb some tricks? Well. Better they learn from him than someone taking advantage of the pair. 

 

Two days later, and he was once again on the prowl. This time he was at a classier bar that his oldest and only friend, Lafayette, had shown him. Dear Laf, being a trust fund baby, had wanted to fund him through college; but when Alex refused their money, they had instead reluctantly helped him get started on his current career by introducing him to Thomas, Eliza and John. Alex refused to live off of others charity in his life. No matter how low he stooped, he would never accept money he hadn't earned. 

His best dark wash jeans and sport coat made him blend with the bankers, lawyers and Senators that frequented the place. The gilded mirrors and wine glass chandeliers, the hardwood floors and glass and chrome tables veritably screamed class and wealth. Alex felt distinctly out of place. He was here to meet a Senator friend of Laf that they had insisted in their Skype chat would be perfect for him. Calm outside of bed, ferocious in it, he and his wife had amicably split two years ago and he was looking for companionship. Perfect, and highly unlikely to match his flower mark. When he was younger Alex had wanted to reserve himself for his soulmate, had practically worshipped the blossoms around his wrist. Life, sadly, was not so kind. If one day he ever met the person that matched it, he hoped he was in a better situation. No doubt the person deserved more than he had to offer. 

"Alexander Hamilton?" A voice from behind him rumbled.

Alex spun around to face away from the bar and met a well defined chest enclosed in a white shirt. Looking up he met the dark gaze of his date for the evening. Laf hadn't lied, the man was smoking hot - over 6ft, muscled, definitely dominant. Exactly his type. He nodded in the affirmative. 

"George Washington. A pleasure."

"Alexander Hamilton, and I assure you, the pleasure is all mine." Alex smiled heatedly back at him, lowering his lashes to look up at the taller man. George for his part, looked amused, but definitely interested. He liked a little cockiness then. Good to know. 

George gestured to a leather padded booth and Alex slid in, sitting opposite the older man. 

"And what is your poison of the night?" George questioned as he handed him the cocktail list. Alex frowned. 

"None for now, thanks. I prefer to get to know someone properly with a clear mind." The corner of the other mans mouth flickered up. Another test? "How about you?"

"Normally? Bourbon. Tonight however, I am of much the same mind as you." George replaced the menu. "So, Alexander. I can call you Alexander?" At Alex's mute nod, he continued, "Gilbert said you met after a short tenancy at his home when you were younger, a good six years ago now they said. They also took the liberty of explaining your situation. Financially that is." 

Alex felt himself blush a hot red. Lafayette had told him why he was doing this?! Alex was going to kill him, slowly. The first man he had been sincerely attracted to since John and he was already going to pity and look down on him. 

"Hey. Hey, Alexander, look up at me. Yeah, that's it." As Alex slowly met his eyes, he jutted his jaw forward, fully prepared to walk at the inevitable condescension in his eyes. And yet- those eyes were calm. Non judgemental. The sharp edge of Alex's false bravado dropped from his face and body. George was either a great liar or he really didn't care that Alex was flat broke, an immigrant without even a college education, barely affording a tiny studio by fucking- fucking renting himself every night. Hot tears of shame mingled with relief filled the smaller man's eyes. 

Abruptly the older man softened. "Oh, Alexander. I'm not gonna look down on you for circumstances beyond your control. What has Gilbert even told you about me?" He laughed gently in self-depreciation. "C'mon, you need a tissue? Here you are." 

Alex wiped his eyes and twisted the serviette in his hands as he gave a hiccup. Beginning to giggle a little out of surprise he gave a watery smile. "Not a whole lot. Older, divorced man might want someone to be with for a bit. That's - that's it really. Sorry about, you know, crying on you, I'm not normally this emotional. It has just been a long day."

"Hey, don't worry. I had a bit of a day too. And at least we've broken the ice!" George laughed a little. A waitress discreetly put down two glasses on the end of the table and George thanked her and passed one over. "Here you go," At Alex's raised eyebrow he added on, "just some ice-water, promise."

Looking him in the eye, Alex deliberately picked up the water and drank a few gulps while maintaining that eye contact. To Alex, the show of trust seemed to make the air between them vibrate from the intensity of George's dark eyes. They were truly enchanting, Alex thought as he replaced the glass on the table, they seemed to enfold him in their depths. From just the five minutes they had already spent together Alex felt…safe. Secure. He hadn't felt like this in years. Before his mind could go too far down that path (George probably wouldn't want to be with him for too long anyway, he had to remain realistic), he spoke up again, blurting out the first thing his mind latched onto. 

"Gloves huh? Is that a kink or..?" HIs voice trailing off, Alex wiggled his brows, "Because I am totally into that if you are." Smiling teasingly up at George, he was met with a stone facade. "Ah. OK. No mentioning the…?"He wiggled his fingers. At the unchanging visage he dropped his head into his hands. "Oh God, I've fucked up. George, I didn't mean anything by it, I swear, I just, wanted to break the silence because I was feeling a little over heated if you catch my drift, you probably don't because I keep messing this up, oh god sir, I'm so sorry-"

"Alexander. Alexander. It's fine. You took me by surprise. I use my gloves to cover my soulmark, that's all. Believe it or not, I have never done, well, this" He gestured between them, "before. I wasn't sure if it would offend you to have it out." He smiled. "Looks like we're both a little lost tonight, hey?" He tagged on the end, "And gloves aren't a particular preference of mine that I know of, but I am always willing to experiment."

"Oh. Oh well. That's good. Or well, it is good I haven't completely offended you. I don't have much of a liking for gloves in bed to be honest, but it is far from a hard limit. But! I don't mind soul marks at all. Mine is also on my hand and wrist, I just used make up for, well, pretty much the same reason as you. A couple of previous lovers didn't like that we weren't soul mates. It made sex pretty awkward." As he trailed off, Alex wanted to slap himself. He really shouldn't have brought up his previous partners. He knew better than this. It seemed he really was off-balance this evening.

Neither man moved to remove each of their hand coverings. 

Instead they moved onto lighter topics for the remainder of the evening, and fond that they agreed on a lot of things (curry puffs were amazing food of the gods), disagreed on quite a few things ("I'm sorry but the Mets are the best baseball team in New York." "What is wrong with you? The Yankees are better by far!") and found that that fire between them sustained itself throughout the evening. They played off each other well and engaged in a little light flirting. 

As the clock struck 1am, the pair exited the bar. George hailed Alex a cab and handed him into it. He handed off a card to the younger man with a smile and a "If you want, can you text me your number? I would love to meet again. I had a great evening."

Alex shot him a genuine smile. "I will. Be sure to add me to your contacts!" As the taxi drove off, leaving the tall senator on the pavement, Alex turned around grinning. That had been his best evening in ages. Before he could second guess himself, he sent a quick text to the number on the card; 

Hey! I had an amazing night tonight. It's Alex, by the way. Anyway, I'm totally free right now, so does Wednesday work? Thanks for the great night either way. x

George was pretty classy. A fully typed text might impress him? The kiss on the end was dangerous but hey, you never got anywhere if you didn't try. His phone dinged in response within a minute.

hi, was great tonight for me too. weds is good. do you know Craft @midtown? amazing food. do you want to try it? G x

Ok so. George wasn't stuck on totally grammatically correct texting. That was promising, Alex and Thomas had had many a quarrel about levels of politeness via text. He swiped quickly to reply. 

yeah sounds great! just to be upfront i probably cant afford to pay for myself though. is that ok w/you?

The instant response had Alex grinning;

I've booked for 8. and alexander, don't worry. even if this doesn't work, i enjoy our time together. covering 2 meals wont be a problem if we decide on anything or not. have a good night. G x

thats good then. good night to you too! looking forward to wednesday. xx

That wasn't too pushy was it? Ah fuck it. He sent the final text as the taxi halted outside his apartment building. as he tried to pay the taxi man, the woman refused his money. 

"Your date already paid for the ride. Said to tell you it was all on him tonight if you asked."

"Oh, thanks for telling me. Er, do you need a tip or…" Alex mumbled.

"No, he more than covered that. Go and get inside, its freaking freezing out!"

With a nod, Alex ran for his door, shouting his thanks again over his shoulder. As he fumbled with the key fob to get inside and finally stumbled in, he heard to taxi drive off. He halted in the dingy hallway, leaning back on the closed door. Huh. For an evening with a new potential client, that could have gone much worse. He pressed a hand to his chest, feeling a kind of warmth blossom inside. With a sweet smile, he headed upstairs. He would have to dig out his slacks for Wednesday.

Alex was awoken the next morning by a series of texts from Laf. 

Alex  
Alexandre  
Petit lion  
Aleeeeeeeeeeex  
Alejandro  
parler de votre soiree avec george  
sil tu plait  
alex  
i must know  
he seems so happy  
que penses-tu de lui  
say you like him  
ah i can sense it  
even if you are CRUELLY ignoring me  
you like him  
reponsé moi  
alexxxxaaaaaaaannnnddddrrrrrrreeeeee

He blearily pressed a hand to his eyes. 

yes laf. you were right. the evning was amazing. i like him a lot  
humiliated myself in front of him but he was real sweet  
we have a date tomorrow

He really should have expected the instant phonecall in response.

-"Mon Ami! This is very excellent news. I am proud of you mon petit lion. you have snagged the best of men! AND A DATE! Je vais tu assister, maintenant. Yes yes, I will come over now. We must select outfits!"

-"Laf. Laf please. It is eight. I'm tired. Can't it wait 'til twelve at least?"

-"Non. A toute a l'heure!"

A click signalled Lafayette had hung up. Ugh. Alex would have to move quickly to make his apartment fit for a visitor, it would only take the French aristocrat ten minutes to reach him and his shabby 3 room flat was a mess. The bathroom and kitchen were probably ok. The living area however, was a mess. He was curled on the sofa bed in his blankets but he really needed to organise and pick his clothes, books and coffee mugs off the floor. 

He finished, finally folding his bedding away just in time for Laf's arrival. The fabulous French CEO swanned into the tiny room and grabbed him in an exuberant hug and kissed him on both cheeks. Alex relaxed a little. Laf always gave the best hugs.

"Cheri! Ahh you look so tired," They poked Alex's no doubt prominent eye bags, "we can fix this though, yes? Hmm, you have that glow though…hmm. come, let us explore the closet and find something appropriate for, Craft was it?"

Alex paused. What glow? "Laf, what do you mean by glow? And how do you know where our next date is?"

"Ah, I got a phone call from George. He is very excited, you know. He liked you, beaucoup beaucoup." They sounded distracted, fluttering abut Alex's limited clothing selection. "Non, Non, this will not do. You absolutely cannot wear something tes autres amours gave you. That is just gauche. We simply must visit the shops."

Alex stared at them in a haze. "Laf, you cannot be serious. I can't afford new clothes right now, I just barely made rent last week! And I refuse to take your money, not now, not ever. I was thinking the tan slacks with the blue shirt and jacket" He crossed his arms, daring the other to fight him on this. 

"Bien. You shall pay me back then. I will not stand for that atrocity of an outfit ever being seen on your gorgeous form. I cannot believe you truly suggested it, I shall have to simply wipe it from my mind." At that, they grabbed him by the arm, forcibly shoved shoes on his feet and his jacket into his hands and pulled him from the apartment. 

Four hours and over ten shops later, Alex was done. He collapsed on a nearby bench with his bags around him. Laf, in their heels was naturally still pristine, their hair as coiffed as when they stepped into Alex's apartment at eight thirty that morning. Alex squinted open an eye. They were looking down at the downed sweaty Latino collapsed on the bench with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk lingering around his mouth. Alex stared back and sighed, slumping even further into the bench. 

"Exactly how many of the shops could I have got out of going to?"

"Oh at least the last three, mon cher ami."

"Fabulous." With a groan, Alex heaved himself off the bench. He look up hopefully. "Olive Garden for lunch?"

"Mon dieu, yes."

After consuming a vast quantity of breadsticks and pasta, the pair looked at the assembled bags around him. 

"So. We have button downs, slacks, jeans, boat shoes and formal brogues, and a suit. And," Laf drew out the word to to make Alex blush, "the contents of this little bag. Ahh, but George shall like this a lot I think." 

Alex felt his face go even redder, if that was possible. He had caught sight of the small shop when browsing the mall and of course Laf had seen him looking and taken them both straight inside. 

It ought to be said that Alex loved beautiful things. He liked the feel of smooth fabrics on bare skin and the way bright jewel tones looked on him. So when he saw the boned corset in green silk - he felt compelled. He needed that on him, preferably at a time when someone (George, his mind whispered) could unlace him out of it. Or better still, fuck him in it, the corset digging in and restricting his breathing just a little, just enough to make his legs weak and his head spin, a deep voice rumbling in his ears that he better not cum all over himself or-

"Alex?"

"Ah, yes?" Alex snapped back to attention at his friends amused call. 

"The corset is beautiful. I am sure George will buy you more like it. Uh-uh, do not look at me like that, I can read that pretty face of yours, how do you say? Like a book."

"Oh my god, Laf, please." Alex buried his head in his arms.

"Non, Non," the other crooned, "He will like this a lot, I can always tell these sorts of things." They leant forward and finally took pity on him.

"Ah, let's go Alex, I have a business to get back to and you have an apartment to properly clean, I am no persons fool." Laf scraped back their seat and stood. 

"Laf, the bill? We agreed to split." Alex also stood up hurriedly in anticipation of what came next. In their heels Laf was a solid 6'6 but Alex would fight them, he could goddamn pay for himself. He already had got the receipts from Laf for the clothes so that he could repay them, he wouldn't be adding to the bill.

"I have already paid. You are trop tard. No Alexander, I will not hear another word on this. You will not let me help you in your life, despite me being well in a position to do so. You will not let me help you beyond, beyond introductions. You insist on paying me back for all of this," they gestured to the bags gathered at the foot of the table, "and will not accept a drop of kindness!" Their voice grew clogged. "Alexandre. You are possibly my only true dear friend. You have known me since I first stepped off the plane onto American soil. You have saved my life. Please, sil-tu-plait, let me help you be happy. Even if it is a simple meal. I have eaten with some of the most powerful people in the world, at some of the best restaurants with the most exquisite gourmet food. And yet, I am at my happiest simply breaking bread with you, a man I am proud to call my brother. Don't you dare deny me this Alexandre. You can deny me everything else, but never this." They broke off, breathing heavily and sat back down. The half empty restaurant was very deliberately ignoring their booth. 

"Laf," Alex breathed, "Laf, honey. I love you too. I love you so much and you are the best of all people that I ever could have known. You light up my day and keep me safe. Without you I would still be on the streets," he grasped their hand over the table, "probably in a ditch somewhere, or worse. I just can't be a burden. Not again. You know this right? I am just so fucked up, but when I think about people just giving me things I haven't earned, I can't stand it. It is like having a thousand bees beneath my skin agitating my blood and filling my lungs until I can't breathe. I value you so much as the sibling of my heart and soul. For you, I will let this go. I think we've said enough here…oh dearest, je t'adore." 

Silence reigned and the pair sat holding hands for a minute more, before the grabbed the bags and stood to leave. As Alex passed Laf, the taller grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. There was a warmth in his breastbone that filled his chest and made it easier to breathe, just for a minute. 

They separated and walked out together, each with an arm wrapped around the other's waist. 

———————————————————————————————————————————------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday night came far too soon for Alex's taste, the short man far too nervous about the impending second date to think about much else. Laf had decided that a pair of black tight slacks, a dark green button up and black waistcoat and slim tie would work if Alex carried the jacket over his arm. On questioning they had exclaimed "You can never be too overdressed. This shows you are serious. Now no more complaints, just trust me." He had also helped apply a touch of makeup to make his eyes "…even more luminous, truly mon ami, you are blessed.". 

They stayed with him until the Uber came to pick him up, handed him into the car and waved until he was out of sight like a proud parent seeing their child off to their first day of school. Alex turned around to face forwards and anxiously check his phone every few minutes for the time. He arrived five minutes early, sadly for his poor nerves, and was debating whether to go inside and see if George was there already or wait outside till exactly eight. He was broken out of his musings by a call.

"Alexander, good evening."

He spun around to see George just a few feet away looking deliciously attractive in tailored black slacks and jacket with a white shirt and navy tie.

"George, hello! Its great to see you again, you look just fantastic." Internally Alex groaned. His mouth had ran away from him again, normally he was more suave in the early stages of a relationship like this. He had to be more professional, he reminded himself, no matter how comfortable he felt in the man's presence. 

"As do you. Shall we head inside?" Alex noted with delight that George had given him a quick once-over before guiding him inside with his hand on the small of his back. "As they stepped into the restaurant, it became apparent that George must eat there often. 

"Senator, its so good to see you again! We put you in one of our smaller tables tonight, although in the usual spot. Please, this way." The maitre'd showed them to the corner of the restaurant where the arrangement of the walls and tables nearby gave them some semblance of privacy. Alex stared around while George chatted with the man (Pierre?), taking in the decor and ambience. 

"So, Alex. How have you been?" George enquired.

"Oh yeah, I've been great, thanks. Not been up to much, just went shopping with Laf really. How about you? I guess you've been doing Senatorial stuff?"

"Oh yes, I've been well. Work is as usual, right now we are trying to get this Bill passed so were trying to ah, appreciate, the right people. That aspect is very boring really. How did you meet Laf?"

Alex paused. "Laf and I? Well, we met when I was in care and they had just come to America. We were both still working out our lives you know, who we were and what we wanted. Life was a bit of a battle back then and we had each others backs. They were the light that got me through, and I like to think I lent them a bit of strength. We actually dated for a couple of weeks until we both realised we worked out far better as siblings than significant others. Now we just meet up every so often for drinks and a chat. And when my flatmate kicked me out they let me stay at theirs for a few days and helped me work out my future. They are really far too kind you know? The most loyal friend I have. How about you? They said you met through work?" Alex sipped his water; this was bringing up some unpleasant memories. 

"Yes, I knew their grandmother. When they came here I was actually a general. Technically I still am one!" He chuckled. "I was back about six months after they arrived but I was honoured to mentor them on how American politics and business work. They're an amazing person, I don't really have the right to be, but I am really proud of them. I guess we must have just missed each other in their life, huh?"

"Yeah. Laf is pretty awesome. I don't quite know where I would be without them. Anyway, what do you want to order? I mean are we doing the full three course or main course and dessert or…?"

"Oh I thought the full three if you're up for it," George chuckled, "Though judging by the rumble I just heard, we're both more than ready for some food!" 

Alex blushed. "Yeah," he laughed, looking intently at the cutlery, "I didn't really have much lunch so, you know…" His voice trailed off. George leant forward to capture Alex's gaze. 

"Alex, it may not be my place but that is really not very healthy…" Alex interrupted him quickly.

'Yeah, yeah I know. I don't like missing meals but I was, well, I was quite nervous. About this, I mean. I guess I should be more used to it but, I don't know what Laf had told you but you are the fourth person I have been in a relationship like this with and, well. I don't mean to be too forward but I feel really comfortable with you already, even though we have only met once. So I don't want to mess this up."

The other man leant back and opened his mouth to speak but the waiter that had been discreetly hovering in the background stepped in to take their orders. After they ordered their drinks, appetizers and mains he slid away as quietly as he had come. They watched the man depart and locked gazes again remaining silent, just looking at each other as their drinks rapidly arrived. 

George spoke first, looking at him over the rim of his water glass. "So, this arrangement. You have more experience than me in these matters. How does it work?"

"It is simple really. We basically are a couple, there is just an additional financial aspect to it. I should stress that how we act is up to you. I have limits of course, but in general, how it works is run by you. For example, you can decide whether this is public or not, how often we meet, whether I live with you and so on. Honestly? You seem like a good guy. However I need to make it clear that this relationship has to be built around mutual respect. I am not just a machine for sex. I am a person. If you want to be in a relationship with me, I need to make the ground rules clear from the start." Alex always started with a variation of this opening explanation and he had had various reactions to it.

"I understand. Well, I guess, I am really looking for companionship. I would like it to be a public relationship with all that it entails, provided you are willing. I would ideally like you to move in if you are comfortable doing that. I want to get to know you and spend time with you. Wine and dine you, that kind of thing. And at the end of the day, I think you are incredibly attractive and would very much like to have a sexual relationship with you. I am not looking for my soulmate, and wouldn't expect you to act like it either. Does that sound ok with you?" 

After that their appetizers came, and they quickly downed their soup (it was delicious, in Alex's opinion). He knew he had to open the next part of the conversation.

"All of that is fine with me. I am very happy to be in a public relationship. I can move in with you but I would need my own space at your place, somewhere I can be alone if I need to be. Obviously I don't expect you to pretend to be my soulmate either. And I personally find you very appealing too, and would too like a sexual relationship. I know it is a little awkward to discuss this so openly but I think it is important to make sure we completely understand each other. So, sexual preferences." Alex steepled his fingers and looked over them at George, who looked like he was paying total attention to what was about to come out his mouth. "Sexually speaking, I can switch but prefer a more submissive role in bed. I enjoy rougher sex. I do not do watersports, that is a hard limit. I do not do any kind of drowning, though I will do breathplay. I do not enjoy knife play or heat play, but I am negotiable on that front. And finally no harming the soul mark in any way, I do hope to find my other half some day. Apart from that, sexually I I am very much pliable." 

George did not look put off in the slightest. In fact, his eyes were radiating a scorching heat and a twitch had developed in the his cheek. "Sexually speaking I think we line up very well then. I am very much a dominant in bed. I prefer the, ah, more deviant play, though not all the time. I do not know what the first thing you mentioned is, but I do not ever use knives, or any kind of weapon like that in the bedroom. You should be aware that I particularly enjoy the power dynamic of a dom/sub relationship. It goes without saying that you will have to have to have a safeword. I generally prefer to use a traffic light system, where we can pause a scene for a while and you safeword out if it is too much, but again, if you have a different system then I am willing to compromise. When in bed, your safety needs to take priority. I will not scene with you when at all intoxicated or previously harmed. But again, I do not always want to scene, I enjoy less taxing sex as well. I would like to genuinely be in a relationship with you in any case. And the same rules apply for my mark as well, although I do not expect to find my soulmate in particular. I really just want a comfortable relationship."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. That was all stuff he could do and was happy with, and a safety system was something he would have requested anyway. There were just a few more things they really should discuss - but after their main course. Alex's steak had come as George had finished speaking and he was eager to dig in.    
"It seems we have a lot of the same interests. This looks delicious by the way!" By silent mutual agreement they discussed light topics during their main course and passed a pleasant half hour in that way. As they both put down their knives and forks Alex grew serious again.

"We should also discuss safety. I have used the traffic light system in the past. I do already have a safeword, it is Hurricane; and I also use a two tap system if I for some reason cannot speak. I tap twice, hard, on a nearby surface in quick succession. Much like in a martial art. Another important aspect is STI's. I am clean, and I go and get checked up every 3 months. That would continue regardless of our relationship. If you are also clean and are willing to prove it then I prefer not to use condoms in bed. Of course, we can if you feel more comfortable that way - but if you have a STI, particularly HIV, I would like to know at this stage. I need to go into this with my eyes open, so to speak."

George had been leant forward onto his arms looking intently at him. Here he leant back, but kept an appraising eye on him. "That seems more than fair to me. If we decide to indulge in bondage we can discuss more then. I am also clean, and am more than willing to get tested to prove it, though I normally only go once a year. I also like not wearing condoms, I find it more freeing and a better sensation without them. And no, no HIV or STIs. Honestly, I haven't been with anyone sexually in a long while. you might have to go easy on me!"

The two men laughed in relief and chatted on while their dishes were removed and dessert menus placed on the table. After choosing and ordering dessert, they barely waited ten minutes before it arrived. This would be the hard part. As they indulged, Alex brought up the most difficult topic. 

"There is one thing i have neglected to bring up, because it makes some people uncomfortable. That is, the monetary aspect of this relationship. I don't need to know how much you make or anything like that, but if you have a ballpark figure for how much you are willing to spend that would be helpful for me to know."

George paused and sat back. "I haven't done this before, can you tell me your expectations? I had been thinking around $2K a month but if that is too little I can go higher. I am sitting on a not inconsiderable inheritance on top of my salary. I also have a country estate in Virginia that brings in a decent sum a year. You wont have to fear on the money front. I know it is none of my business but I am very curious; what would you use the money for?"

"Uh, yeah, that is more than enough I would think. Normally I would expect dinners together, taxi fares to come and see you aren't applicable here, hmm. Perhaps if we go shopping for anything for us then you might pay. And then whatever is left over is mine to spend as I wish. And you're right it really isn't your business. If you must know, I am saving to go attend college. I received a scholarship offer to Columbia but I cant afford it even with a scholarship; I made a deal with the Dean of Admissions that if I apply within the next two years with the money for the dorm then the offer will be held till then. But that was last year, so I need to apply for the upcoming year or I lose all chance of the Ivy League all together. I have some already in savings but I do need enough to afford to live too."

Alex looked over Georges shoulder the entire time he explained this. It was somewhat embarrassing after all. George however, simply leant forward and grabbed his hand in his own. 

"Alex. Alex, please look at me. There is no shame in not being able to afford college. If you have a scholarship offer then you more than deserve to go, and I am honoured to be able to offer you that opportunity. Thank you for being willing to share your goal with me." As George smiled at him, Alex felt like he could take on the world. This truly was an extraordinary man! Alex would have to send Laf some very expensive chocolate. 

"Well then, I think this relationship will work very well. I look forward to spending time with you." Alex cringed, that was a bit stilted. Nevertheless they polished off their meal, happily discussing their previous jobs (George moving up the political chain and Alex in a variety of dead-end service positions). Neither of the men had been drinking but the excellent food and successful negotiations had them both in a effervescent mood and they flirted incessantly, testing public boundaries somewhat. George footed the bill for them both without blinking and he tipped well before leaving the restaurant. Alex smiled a little inside, that was a very good sign. If the client wouldn't even pay for their meals together then Alex wouldn't take them seriously at all and terminate the relationship.

As George called his driver, Alex considered his options for the evening. He knew George could drop him off, perhaps was expecting to. However, the evening had been truly excellent and Alex wanted to give him a little something as a teaser for the rest of their time together. So once the taller man was off the phone, Alex pressed himself up against his side, subtly pressing his cock against the other mans thigh. And god, wasn't that a turn on, George was a good half foot taller than him, his head topped out at George's chin. Alex could only imagine how big his cock was gonna be, how judging by the very defined biceps, the other man could just hold him down while Alex writhed and begged for it. 

George looked down, confused for a second before his mouth spread out into a smirk and he pulled Alex's neat ponytail out to give it a light tug. Alex almost mewled, this man seemed to understand him instinctively. As he quietly agreed to the request to go to George's home, the world, his fantasies all seemed to slip away a little as he relaxed into the warmth of the other mans body. The exquisite pain from his scalp combined with George's other hand loosely holding his wrists together between their bodies was delicious. 

As the car pulled up before them, he was gently hustled through the open door and barely noticed the leather interior and partitioned back while he buckled himself in. As soon as he car was in motion, he turned to George sitting next to him and was not disappointed. His lips were immediately met in a filthy kiss. The older man had slid his hands back in his hair and was tugging hard. Alex broke off to moan loudly at the sharp pain and throw his head back in a demand for more. George licked and bit down his throat leaving impressive hickeys all down the column. He laved his tongue across Alex's collarbones, nibbling back along and up his throat afterwards. Alex mewled and whimpered the entire time, almost purring when George his the sensitive spot on the junction of his neck and shoulder. Their mouths reconnected, and the car ride seemed to slip away in a twining of tongues. At some point George had grabbed his wrists and held him back against his seat as he took complete control. Alex loved it, loved being controlled like this, he needed it. He felt claimed and possessed, and the frenzy his body sent the other into made him preen, showing off the pretty bruises that would surely form overnight.

They soon pulled up and Alex was tugged inside the brownstone townhouse, George's arm wrapped around his waist helping him along. Once inside both slipped their shoes off and turned to look at one another, that heat that had flickers in both their meeting had been fanned into a wildfire that lit them up from inside. Alex just barely had the wherewithal to murmur a "Remember, my word is hurricane." and the two rapidly recommenced their kiss. As it grew more frenzied, George sat on the sofa and pulled Alex down to straddle his lap, grinding as they went. They each were hurrying to loosen ties and unbutton clothing between kisses, while their cocks rubbed together through the friction of their pants. By the time George had finally managed to wrangle all clothing off of Alex's top half, he himself was stripped down to an open shirt and his pants were open at the fly. Alex slid off his lap to the floor between George's legs. 

As he looked up with huge dark eyes, he reached up and pulled off the older man's open trousers and briefs. The look of power and dominance on George's face made him want to be good, be the best the older man had ever had and ever would have. He reached for the large cock standing erect and proud, god he loved it already, it looked thick enough to split the corners of his mouth open a little, to make him ache for it. He tugged George off a few times and then applied his not inconsiderable oral skills to him, lavishing attention on the head, swirling his tongue around it then sucking almost coquettishly. He laved up and down with kitten licks and kisses, worshipping his cock as the thing of beauty it was. 

At George's cut off groan, he glanced back up and saw the helpless expression directed at him. Alex was on his knees and loving it, he genuinely did find an incredible pleasure applying himself like this. He kept his eyes on George and went straight down on him, choking a little as the head of hit his throat. As he had thought, it was almost too wide for this but Alex had an something of an oral fixation. He swallowed down on it and took him to the root, saliva dripping out of the corners of his over stretched mouth and dribbling down his chin. He swallowed around him a few times, keeping him lodged in that tight heat, almost desperate to be filled by something, anything. He only pulled off when George grunted and tugged on his hair again, instead sliding down to worship the balls that hung heavy beneath that magnificent dick. He sucked first one, then the other into his mouth, until he was yanked back up by the hands in his hair, George's panted groans music to his ears. Alex reapplied himself to deep throating and George took control, pulling and pushing him down the engorged flesh by his hair, those huge hands cradling his skull.

He was groaning and talking to him, calling him pretty and perfect and telling him how good he looked with spit all over his face, utterly wrecked, his hair in complete disarray. George called him his pretty slut, his good boy, desperate for his dick. Called him son. By this point all thought was gone, he was only able to focus on applying all his attention to that glorious cock, the voice praising him quieting any voices in his mind, any problems or considerations slid away. It was just instinct and practice and a deep seated need to please keeping him going.

As he went deep and stayed there for a few seconds, swallowing and humming around George, he heard a distant hiss, "Goddam it, son, so good you're so fucking good at this." Much to his disappointment he was soon pulled off, and as he keened up at the man sitting over him George took his cock at the root and, giving it a few tugs, slapped it over his cheeks repeatedly, while snarling praises down at him, smearing split and precum everywhere. At George's command, Alex kept his mouth open and tongue out and George began alternating between thrusting into that soft open mouth and and whipping his flesh across his cheeks. Within a minute, he came all over Alex's face and in his mouth and hair. Alex whimpered at the feeling, distantly noting he was incredibly hard in his pants, but more focussed on the strings of warm jizz across his face. 

George regained control over his breathing remarkably quickly and hauled the younger man into his lap. He slid a hand into his pants and began to tug him off, cooing in his ear about how sweet he was, how good he was for holding out for him, for waiting for daddy's release first. Alex came after a few strokes, shuddering his release over George's hand and almost crying from hypersensitivity, the praise ringing in his ears. As he came down, George held him close and cuddled him a little, before pulling his hand out and offering the cum dripping off it to him. Alex gladly lapped it off his hand and without prompting scraped as much of the cum streaked across his face as he could and devoured that too. Then he half collapsed into George and just stayed there for a few minutes. 

The older man eventually tipped his head back to look at him and murmured "I daresay that was the best head I have ever received." Alex preened a little, shifting around to sit across his lap. "We should go get cleaned up though. You mind staying here for the night? We can get your clothes laundered overnight so you have something to wear tomorrow."

Alex dozily nodded his agreement, half in a daze already. George just smiled down at him and picked him up princess style to take him upstairs. Alex didn't really register much of the classy decor, just that he was given a quick bath in a huge tub where they snuggled for a bit, was redressed in too-big nightclothes and slid into a warm bed. He registered George get in behind him and then he dropped off into a dreamless sleep. He didn't consider the makeup covering his soul mark would be rubbed off in the bath, or that George had to have been wearing some earlier that would now be lost too. These were concerns for the morning.

———————————————————————————————————————————------------------------------------------------------

Alex awoke the next morning to a heartbeat beneath his ear and the most delicious warmth suffusing his being. He purred to himself as he replayed the events of the previous evening; last night had been amazing. And he had to admit, waking up in a warm bad with an incredibly soft mattress and thick comforter and blankets was very very nice too. He really could get used to this. His eyes slid shut again until he was gently shaken back awake by his bed mate who was…no longer in bed. In fact he was dressed for work, with a tray in his hands. 

Alex propped himself up on an elbow from his pile of pillows and sheets and groaned in George's general direction. He heard a soft laugh in response and strong arms came up to gently prop him up against pillows on the headboard. He blinked up at the other man as his head came into view directly above him and gave him a soft kiss on the jaw. As Alex blinked down at the tray now on his bedside table from his new position, he saw fruit, toast and condiments on the tray along with cutlery and a glass of orange juice. A napkin was neatly folded under the plate. 

"Oh George, you shouldn't have!" Alex sleepily reached forward and tugged the tray from the table and put it in his lap. He smiled up at the suit clad man sitting on his bed. "How are you? Off to work?"

"Yes, sadly. As much as I would enjoy a repeat of last night, I do have work. I will be back around six tonight though, if you feel like waiting to get dinner together again?" George rose from the bed and grabbed a pair of black leather gloves off the chest of drawers. 

"Yeah that sounds great. I can cook if you want?" Alex offered, swallowing his mouthful of what he guessed was grapefruit.

"That would be lovely if you want to, I am not allergic to anything in particular. The fridge should be mostly stocked. Oh, and I have left a little something on the kitchen counter for you. Have a great day!" George came over, planted a kiss on his cheek and hurried out through the door. 

Alex was grinning helplessly as he focussed on the tray of food. It was only as he went to pick up a piece of toast slathered in jam and butter that he noticed the too big sleeve slide back to reveal his wrist. HIs bare wrist. His bare wrist with his soul mark on completely visible and not in any way hidden away. Oh shit. George had to have seen. This was so bad. Alex had enough problems with it being in an easily visible place, and last night they both had agreed that they weren't looking for a soulmate connection. Would George see this is a come on? He didn't seem very upset this morning, perhaps he hadn't noticed? Could Alex hide it? He had the day to get back to his apartment and grab some of his concealing paste. Yes, that would have to do. 

Which reminded him, George had asked whether he could move in right? He would have to grab some of his stuff and put the rest of it into storage. Maybe at Laf's? He had lived with Thomas before and Laf had let him have a spare bedroom to store stuff then. He would have to text him but- where was his phone? The last he remembered, his pants were in a crumpled heap on the living room floor. Alex quickly scoffed down the rest of of his breakfast and reluctantly dragged him self out of bed. His knees and jaw ached a little as a reminder of the previous nights events and Alex smiled involuntarily. It had been a really really good time. 

Alex spied his suit from yesterday hanging on the outside of the door to the walk in wardrobe. As he dressed himself (no phone or wallet, he noticed), he poked his head inside. Half the space was filled with George's clothes, suits, running clothes, lounge wear and a few pairs of jeans and T-shirts. The other half was empty, in anticipation of him. The man must have been busy this morning. Alex wandered down the stairs, quickly exploring as he went through the house. The decor was classy, as he just about recalled, all polished hardwood flooring, panelled hallways and wallpapered rooms. George seemed partial to navy, tan and dark gold as colours.

He entered the kitchen-diner first, and smiled as he caught sight of his phone and wallet neatly placed on the counter next to an envelope and small box. He quickly tucked his wallet away, wincing when he checked his phone and saw the number of messages from Laf he would have to reply to later. He sent a quick message assuring them he was ok and would chat later, before putting that in his pocket too. Finally he picked up the envelope annotated with an 'open me first' in cramped handwriting. 

He pulled out a folded card and glanced through the message within. George apologised that he had to leave and assured him that last night had been amazing. He gave him his driver's name and number (Tench, apparently), and said that he could use the car to go anywhere he wanted. He went on to explain that the contents of the box was a small token of his affection, that he hoped Alex liked it, and that he looked forward to their meeting again tonight. 

Alex turned again to the box. Well, he did like a bit of surprise in his life, and he hadn't ever been given something for a blowjob before, now matter how good he was. He gently untied the navy ribbon holding the delicate wooden box closed. He opened the lid and gaped. They were earrings! He didn't think George had noticed that he wore tiny silver studs in his ears, there were hardly noticeable. Nevertheless, here were some of the most gorgeous earrings he had ever seen. Circular studs in what he guessed was emerald in a gold setting, they were large enough that they would glitter enticingly in his hair. Alex reverently picked them up and put them on, running to admire himself in a small mirror in the hall. He looked amazing, if he did say so himself. 

He dashed back to the box in excitement and noticed the folded piece of paper at the bottom of the box. It was another note from George - he had been wrong! It wasn't emerald but green diamond studs in a gold setting. Apparently he had seen them after their first date and had thought they might suit him. He hoped he would get to see them on Alex. And apparently, there was a small gift in the bottom of the box, if he would just lift the velvet. 

Hell yes, George would see them on him! He never wanted to take them off; understated but very shiny and in his favourite colour, how could he resist? He excitedly removed the velvet earring base and stopped short. With shaking hands he reached in and lifted the roll of bills. Counting them he heaved a breath. This was more than they had negotiated last night. It all seemed to hit Alex then, this was real. He was going to be the companion to a US Senator, live in his house and be, from the looks of it, absolutely doted on. Provided, he assumed, the sex was good, and it really was. They certainly seemed compatible as partners, Alex mused, he felt more comfortable around the man in four days than he did anyone else excepting maybe Laf.

That brought him back to reality. He had to go and fill his excitable friend in and pick up that mark covering paste before any awkwardness over that ruined what was looking to be a really good thing. Alex quickly called the number in the letter and asked the deep voice which he assumed belonged to Tench, the driver, if it would be possible to pick him up and go to his address? Upon a calm "Yes sir, absolutely. I can be outside in ten minutes if that suits?" he agreed and thanked him profusely. When he hung up to a "It is my pleasure sir, see you then.", Alex stashed the box in his jacket pocket, the money in the wallet, brought his tray down to the kitchen and cleaned up quickly. 

Ten minutes later he was heading home in the backseat of a fancy car Alex couldn't identify. Tench had insisted in a firm voice that Alex must sit in the back and he didn't try to argue this time. When he had got to know the man better, then he would persuade him to let Alex ride shotgun. He took the time in New York traffic to check his texts from Laf. 

Alex, how is it going?  
he likes the suit, yes  
i will assume he likes the suit  
are you going home with him?  
it is trop tarde mon ami, i assume you are with george  
you dog you  
i thought it was a after the third date custom hmm  
dit me you are alright though  
if i dont hear from you by eleven i will call george to see if you are together

Thankfully Alex had managed to respond by nine thirty in the kitchen, so he was safe from Laf interrogating George for his whereabouts. He was sure the man would try and get as many details as possible from George in any case.

Laf, im headed home now  
do you want to meet tomorrow  
i am having dinner with george again tonight  
at his place this time

Laf must be watching his phone closely, he replied immediately.

ahhh this is too good  
i have done a good job here  
you have the clothes? at tes apartement?  
wear the dark blue jeans and the cream buttondown and the gold-ish blazer  
oh and ankle boots yes. the leather ones.  
what about jewelry? no necklaces but maybe those drop earrings  
tu connait the ones

Alex had to cut him off here to fill him in totally. 

laf, stuff has happened. i will explain in full tomorrow.  
suffice to say, i think this will be very good  
he gave me earrings laf!  
gorgeous green diamond earrings  
in gold!!!!!!!!!!!!  
theyre so pretty laf  
i want to die they are so gorgeous

All he recieved in return was a series of exclamation points, so he continued.

I might need that spare bedroom for my stuff if it is still free. 

At this juncture, the car pulled up outside his apartment. Alex alighted though Tench was about 2 foot away from getting the door for him. At the man's worried look, Alex exclaimed "I can care for myself you know." At the eyebrow raise, he tried again. "It really isn't as bad as it looks?" His face did not change. "I am moving in with George?" Finally the man smiled. "Can you wait here? I will just be fifteen minutes, promise." At the mans agreement Alex ran up the stairs. As he entered his tiny studio, he grabbed everything he would need for a short stay at George's and vowed to get Laf to help him pack the rest tomorrow. 

After acquiring all his toiletries, the suggested clothes for the evening and a some other outfits on top of a few other necessities like that accursed concealer, he pulled out the lingerie bag and took the corset out of its tissue paper wrapping. The vivid green material slid through his hands and he made a split second decision. Alex hurried into the bathroom, threaded the ties and quickly put it on, using the mirror to help him tighten it correctly. Once he had done he admired himself in it for a minute or so. He felt so pretty like this, like he could take on the world. Like he really was beautiful. It wasn't until he went to cover his mark that he noticed what he really should have seen a long time ago. 

Intertwining the gladioli, nasturtium and violets that described his soulmate were a new flower that wrapped down towards the centre of the scale on his hand. This was…amazing. Incredible! New flowers were only added when you met your soul mate. The flower added corresponded to a flower on their mark and indicated that they had found and accepted that quality in you. Provided you kept meeting, kept getting to know each other, their other flowers would come over to you, and yours to them. This new flower meant someone had this flower on their mark. Someone had found this out about him! But what was it? Alex looked closely at the mark, it appeared to be a Stargazer Lily. Thanking his lucky stars that he had studied flowers and their meanings obsessively, he smiled with tears in his eyes. Ambition. His soulmate understood and accepted his ambition. 

But. There was really only one man this mark could correspond to. One man that he had talked with in any detail since yesterday. Alex's legs cut out from under him when he realised what this meant. George. He had to be his soulmate. But George said he didn't want his soulmate. He certainly wouldn't want Alex to be his anyway. Who would want him? He was just a, a slut. He crumpled on the floor just staring at his mark, At the stunning flowers trailing down and around his wrist like a wreath, like a bracelet. The scale in the centre. He bit his lip. He had to tell George. The man was so warm, so kind. Like a steadfast ship, he had an immutable strength of character. He deserved better. If he knew now, at least he could terminate the relationship early. Alex refused to entrap him in any way. He was a prostitute, not devoid of any values whatsoever.

He regained his feet and wiped the tears away from his eyes. He snapped a photo of the changed mark and then swiftly covered up the mark and used the bathroom, changed clothes and then applied some minimal makeup. He was resolved. But first, he had to tell Laf. Never in his life had he lied to them and didn't plan to start now. He sent off the pic of his mark with a quick explanation of how he intended to tell him. And, god bless them, all they replied back was that he was sure George would not react as Alex though, that should do what he feels was best anyway and that they would eat great quantities of food tomorrow whether in celebration or sadness. Alex gave a watery chuckle on reading it. It was just so them. 

He turned around and threw the last few things into his small duffle bag before stepping out and locking the place back up. As he entered the car again he asked to be dropped back at George's. Once they got there, Alex distractedly thanked Tench and entered the house he had so hoped would be his home for a while. The clock struck midday while he just stood in the hall and took the place in again. Putting his stuff in the master bedroom, he didn't bother to unpack anything except his clothes for the evening. He didn't feel hungry but made himself lunch, eating in the pristine kitchen. Alex ended up wandering the house again, finding an upright piano in a bedroom on the top floor that he tinkered around on for a while. He moped around a little longer, trying to make up a speech to explain the situation to George. 

Finally Alex went back downstairs to the master suite, took a long bath and washed his hair. He decided to leave it down, once he had blow-dried it, it reached his collar and settled in a shining curtain down his shoulders. He took a page from Laf's book and did minimal face makeup but a strong cat eye and mascara and plum lipgloss. Dressing in his chosen outfit, he took some deep breaths and settled his shoulders. He was going to give this fantastic man a meal and night to remember and once they were done, he would explain the situation clearly and calmly, return the extra money he had been given and then leave with no regrets about their short time together. 

Now, the question was what he could cook? He was good at italian food, he had worked in a restaurant kitchen for a while making pasta. He could manage something like that. So Alex got to it. By the time George came in at half past six, the house smelled amazing and the table was set with a full service, two long candlesticks and everything. Alex hurried from the kitchen with their appetizers, melon and parma ham, and put them in their places before hurrying over and kissing George deeply but tenderly. "Hey," he murmured, pulling apart, "I have dinner all ready to go if you're ready to eat now?"

The older man looked around with a stunned expression and just murmured back "I would love to eat now. Oh baby, you didn't have to do all this! How was your day?" George let Alex take his jacket and pull him to the table as he put on some music. Alex smiled back and while they ate their starter, chatted on about everything and nothing, allowing himself to bask in the warmth of this evening, the easy companionship. He knew it wouldn't happen again. 

George spoke up through his explanation of how he was meeting Laf tomorrow with a quiet "Alex? Are you alright?" Alex looked up and met his dark, knowing eyes. George looked so concerned. He felt those walls of stone that he was using to keep up this facade crumble a little. 

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine. Im totally good." Even to himself, Alex's voice sounded funny, half choked and a little too much like a sob on that good. 

"No, No honey, I don't think you are." George abruptly rose from the table and swept around to pull out Alex's chair and crouch in front of him, gently holding his shaking shoulders. he tipped Alex's chin up so he could look into his eyes. Silent tears streaked Alex's face, his lips trembled. "C'mon baby, whats wrong hmm?" At this sweet entreaty, Alex pitched forward, wrapping his ams around Georges shoulders, trembling fiercely as they slid to the floor together in the shadow of the table. 

Alex managed to mumble into Georges shoulder a quiet "We gotta talk." George gently pulled back from him, cradling their bodies together as he sat Alex sideways across his lap. "There is something you have to know, and I have to tell you. You are just the best person and you deserve to much better and I will leave straight after if you want. I almost asked Laf to tell you but you deserve to hear this from me. George Washington," Alex looked straight into his eyes, "I am convinced that you are my soulmate." Before the other man could interrupt, he continued. "I can prove it." He pulled out the cloth he had doused in makeup removed in preparation and rubbed away the makeup on his wrist and hand, revealing the full mark, complete with new blossoms. On a sob he continued, "You said you weren't looking for your soulmate and either way, I know I am not the ideal. I am sorry. Maybe one day we can meet again and I will be more worthy of you. I-"

"Alex. Alex you silly silly lovely man. I know. You think your mark is the only one that changed?" George, beneath Alex's wide eyes, took the cloth from his numb fingers and rubbed away at his own hand and wrist. "Can you see? Can you see how beautiful you are? Look, darling. Stargazer lillies, freesia, anemone. And that quill, your beautiful beautiful mind. and can you see just here, those violets? You think I am faithful, and I am, I always have been. Alex, how could I ever ask you to leave? I have known you for three days, thought that you are for me for two of them. Known that you are my soulmate, for a scant few hours. Alexander Hamilton," he said, pulling them both up off the floor, "I know that you are my soulmate. And I want you very very much."

For a second there, it felt like the whole world hung in the balance. The universe seemed to be spinning around the couple in the warmly lit kitchen, the taller man with his arms around the smaller mans waist and the smaller's around his neck. They were cradled in , staring intently into each others eyes. A smile cracked across Alex's visage. 

"You mean it." It was not a question. "You really want me." A watery giggle broke out and he buried his face in Georges shoulder, breathing in his scent. He felt a rumbling laugh sound through the chest he leant on and he was swept up and spun in a circle. George abruptly quietened, holding Alex to his chest, staring down at him with a smile. 

"Sweetheart," he whispered reverently, "I have waited my whole life for you." 

———————————————————————————————————————————

Alex wrapped himself back around George. He still wasn't sure if this would last, surely he would upset George, the man would realise how poor a soulmate Alex really was. But until then- well, Alex was selfish. He would bask in this moment, in every second this lasted. George was slowly stroking his hair, their bodies cradled together, an alarm shrill in the background. Wait, what? Alex jerked his head up and his eyes landed on the oven. Oh shit. 

"Oh shit." Alex whispered through numb lips. 

"Baby, what..?" Alex pulled away from George and ran across the kitchen to grab a tea-towel. He yanked the oven door open and removed a thankfully only-slightly-burned lasagne. George and he locked eyes over the smoking oven and both stared to laugh, bit belly laughs of relief. The remaining tension broke. 

"Well, it still looks edible, at least." Alex remarked as they gathered around the pan. 

"It looks delicious." Was Georges staunch reply. He grabbed the plates out on the side and quickly served the two of them, Alex grabbing the accompanying vegetables and sitting down as well. The atmosphere was much lighter after that. The pair flirted all throughout their main course, their eyes often straying to the blooms encircling their wrists. It was still like a wash of warmth blowing over him every time he saw that mark, a little bit of his soul sunken into some on else - into George. It was better than he had ever dreamed of back on the islands or when locked in cold cupboards and out on porches. Then he had dreamt of warmth and safety but seeing it in person, feeling it, was so much more. 

Somehow the conversation continued, both men becoming bolder in their displays, Alex slipping his shoes off and running his toes up Georges leg as he sipped his one glass of wine. Alex lapping up a drop of sauce from his mark and actually giving a little moan at the sharp reverberance through their bond. George just sitting back at watching him, raising an eyebrow to egg him on, obviously enjoying the show. They both rose to clear the dishes and Alex pulled his final surprise from the fridge, chocolate profiteroles with whipped cream. When he moved to take them to the table he was met with George's chest right in front of him. Casting his gaze up, George met his eyes and lifted one corner of his mouth in a smirk that promised things. Things that made Alex's pants tighten in a rather uncomfortable manner. 

As Alex's hands began to shake a little in anticipation, George took the bowls and set them on the counter with a clink. "Now, love. That really is the last straw. You've been so cruel teasing me like that through dinner and now you present me with cream? You must have made all of this fresh and yet, and yet. I find that right now, there is only one thing I want for dessert. And it's right in front of me." Backing him up into the closed fridge door, George slid a leg between his and mouthed gently down the side of his neck in a mimicry of the frenzied night before. "So sweet," he finally ground out, "So good." His hands gently encircled Alex's wrists and brought them up next to his face. "And this." George's tongue flickered out to dab at the closest violet and Alex almost sobbed. It felt like fire flickering under his skin, like a new beginning. When that tongue teased around the rest of the wrist he began to desperately grind against Georges thigh. The intensity reached his peak when the delicate veins on his wrist were revealed to that questing muscle and ever so gently sucked on. Alex completely lost it, tears hanging off his eyelashes, he was beginning to beg for anything, everything; George ignored his desperate calls and instead licked a wide stripe up to his pointer finger. Repeating it with every finger the stronger man used his body to hold Alex pinned against the door while he writhed and squirmed at the pleasant torture. 

Finally George took pity and moved them both over to the island. Alex felt himself hitched up onto it but his hands and all his attention were on George who had stepped back and was watching his quivering form intently. Alex knew this game well. Giving a long low whine, he widened his eyes and let the residual tears form in the corners while opening his mouth to bite down on his lip and then swipe his tongue across to soothe it. He flickered his gaze up as he did and - there it was. George was unknotting his tie, letting it hang loose between his fingers as he undid his top buttons. One more little push and he would be over the edge. Alex leant back on one hand and threw his head back, the other hand creeping to rub himself through his pants as he let out a crackling mewl. That did it. George was all over him in an instant, snarling incoherently in his ear, yanking him roughly into his chest and carrying him upstairs front to front, fiercely kissing him all the while. Once in his bedroom, he threw the younger man down on the bed in a frighteningly arousing show of strength. 

As George admired Alex subtly positioning himself in the most appealing stance he could lying on his back, George unwrapped his tie from where it had tangled in his hand. Crawling on top of the pretty man, he took the wrists and drew them behind his back, using his tie to bind them together. 

He quickly murmured in Alex's ear "Are you clean? Have you been tested recently? "

"Yeah," Alex panted out in response, "the results are on my phone, if you want to check. You?" He stuttered a little as George ground his hips down on him. 

"No, I trust you. And yes," He huffed out, "I am. Got a check before I came home."

After that George gave a particularly sharp thrust and Alex let out a startled shudder. He opened his mouth to protest but it was recaptured in a sloppy kiss. As their tongues danced, their clothes came off; George used Alex's shirt to further loop his arms together as it tangled around the tie. George paused, staring down at the green corset hugging Alex's waist tightly. Alex winced. This might be more than George was prepared for. But the mans eyes burned into him as his big hands traced the edge of the corset where it ended under his pecs. With shaking hands, he reverently pulled the laces out and unwrapped the corset from his waist. 

"Fuck. Fuck you're so perfect, made just for me. A fucking corset, my god. Maybe I can get my baby all dressed up pretty huh? A garter belt, stockings, corset. Would you like that?" Alex mewled in relief that George liked it, and agreement. Alex loved lingerie. As George palmed his cock, leaning back and kneeling up over the bound man, straddling him, all Alex had left to him was his voice. 

"Please sir, please I need it. Oh god I need you so badly, I can't take it, I need it…" George cut through his incoherent babbling as he stroked his sweat mussed hair. 

"What is it you want son? You have to tell me boy."

"Your cock, your dick, please, please I want it so bad. Let me suck your cock, touch it. I will do such a good job, I'll make you proud, please just let me, let me-" George stopped the desperate whines by shoving three fingers in the sub's mouth, trying to choke him on his fingers. Alex's world had gone very sharp, all his focus on those fat fingers in his mouth. He had promised to be good, he could be good he thought mistily, as he did his level best to wrap his tongue around the other man's fingers and coat them in saliva. 

George ripped them from his mouth, and smeared the spittle down Alex's face. "Little slut, don't even choke when someone shoves their hands down your throat. Bet you've taken bigger haven't you? Bet you want bigger now, want me to fuck your face, leave bruises, huh? Force your throat open around my dick, let you remould yourself around me, jesus. Just a fuck toy aren't you. Whore." His dismissive tone of voice had Alex so hard, he could feel his cock tighten against his stomach and leak another glob of precum. "You want this, boy?" George had reached over and retrieved the lube from his bedside table and was stroking his impressive erection. "You want my cock in you?" Alex was openly wailing now, stutters of what might have been his soulmates name mixing with pleading and just open sobbing as he bucked his hips to try and get some friction. He sobbed even louder as he met nothing but air, his mind had gone hazy, drool dripping from his mouth. He had to have him, to have his mate his other half in the most final, total way possible. To be broken open on that fat cock, the stretch burning in a sweet pain rippling up his spine. To never close up again properly, to gape open and free whenever George wanted, be nothing more than a hole for his use. He went quiet as his mind slid away to revel in the sensation of those hot hands running over his shoulders and collar and the powerful thighs at his waist.

George finally took pity on him. He tweaked his brown nipples as he slid down the body, his voice now softly condescending. "Oh dear. Baby boy can't hold it together much longer. I suppose he needs a little help hmmm? I mean this is very basic but I suppose I can't expect too much of you. Here, Lets give you a hand." George picked up the stretchy cock ring he had retrieved with the lube and gently pulled Alex's balls then his dick through. It took the overwhelmed sub a minute to register what had happened, and then he just made a soft, wet sobbing noise, too far gone to headspace to verbalise his dismay. 

George quickly unknotted the tie and pulled the shirt off of Alex's arms. "Alex, honey, can your hear me?" At the responding whimper he continued "Tap out if you need to alright darling?" At the slurred agreement he smiled. Alex vaguely felt George slide down his body to mouth gently at his straining cock. Whining at the oversensitivity, a hot puff of air hit his damp cock as George chuckled. "You really are that desperate. Well doll, you've gotta help me out hmm." He flipped them over so Alex was lying on top of his chest, gently pushing them both up until Alex was sprawled straddled over his lap with his head on his chest. 

Alex emitted little choked whimpers as those hands left his body, feeling somehow bereft. He cracked his eyes open and took a few big gulps of air, sliding a little out of headspace as he saw George meticulously covering his fingers with lube. He closed his eyes, reached out and clung to the wide shoulders in anticipation of finally being filled, being complete. He felt like he had been waiting his whole life for this moment. When he was untouched for several moments he cracked his eyes open in confusion. 

"Oh son, you didn't think it would be so easy, surely? You did?" He tutted. "You are just such a whore Alex, such a slut for cock I bet you would prostitute yourself on the nearest person if they offered you their dick. Would you like that my sweet little tart? A ring of cock, all there for you to feast on their jizz?" Alex hiccupped, giving a high nasal cry, denying it. "Oh yes, I think you would. You would be drenched in it, random men using you just as you like, opening you up, making you gape. Well, if you want me tonight, you are gonna have to give me something, princess. Can you do that?"

Alex squinted at him through the saliva and sweat drenching his face. He nodded tentatively, desperate for more of George, anything he could offer. "You gotta give me the right name. I think you know what it is baby, what do you call me? What is my title?"

He sniffled. "Sir?" At the disappointment on George's face he began to panic, what was right? What did sir want? He didn't know! Alex whined, shaking his head into the crook of George's neck.

"You do know son, I know you do. Think real hard, you're a clever boy." George began to grind his hips up again in a rhythmic circles. Alex paused. 

"Daddy?" He looked up hopefully. The smile on Georges face made him glow inside, he had got it right!

"Thats right baby, daddy's here. Now lets give my baby boy what he needs."

George began to tease him, tracing around his tight hole a few times before dipping one finger in a little and pulling out. At the tug on his hair and the keens from the sub on his lap who was already sliding back into that fuzzy space at the sensation. He finally slid in first one finger and then two, and began to scissor then back and forth. He added the third before Alex was sufficiently stretched but Alex was whining high and long for more and more. Even three fingers wasn't enough, Alex wanted to be full! As the fourth was added that thrill of pain from his ass made him purr wth pleasure and grind down on daddy, he needed more like that. 

Finally George withdrew his fingers, both of them were too wound up for more teasing. As Alex was flipped back underneath George and his legs were hitched up to lie on George's shoulders, he was faintly glad for his flexibility but that thought was soon gone when he felt the blunt head of Georges cock bump against him. They locked gaze as George slowly, inexorably sunk in, not stopping until he was fully sheathed. Tears leaked down Alex's face at the mix of pain and pleasure. He was kissed almost gently as he recovered a little and then George began to move. It was exquisite, the thrusts back and forth melted everything away, it was just them, just Alex and George on top of thw world. They didn't take long to get close, George's smooth rhythm jerking off into stuttering thrusts. He just barely had the presence of mind to take off the cock ring, yanking at Alex's balls a little. Alex sobbed at the feeling, too overtaken by sensation to care whether it was painful or pleasurable. Within a few thrusts, the two linked hands so their marks rubbed together and came. As George shuddered through his orgasm, thrusting the last of it out into Alex, Alex squirted off all over their stomachs, the sticky strands reaching all the way up to his own chin. 

Completely lost to the bliss, he didn't even notice George slip out of him, only coming up when he realised he was trying to unclasp their hands and their marks. Softly whining up at the older man, he frowned when George gently but firmly let go of him and moved quickly to the bathroom. When George returned with a damp wash cloth to clean him up, he purred in satisfaction and instantly grabbed for his hand, the bliss of touching marks whiting him out again. He was very vaguely aware of being cleaned up and wrapped by George, enough to turn and give him rough kiss on the jaw, but swiftly dropped off to sleep.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Waking up the next morning was tough. Alex squinted his eyes open at 9am, as was his usual habit, realised the curtains were not drawn and flopped over onto his front, chest to chest with his deliciously warm pillow. It took him a few moments to realise that his warm pillow was in fact, breathing. He snuggled down further onto the chest and peered up into George's amused face. 

"Good sleep, love?"

"Amazing. So good that I would really like to return to it, right now, immediately." Alex whined into George's pecs. A rumble beneath him made him grin. George really was amazing. When he tried to shift fully off him to cuddle properly, he gave a little groan of pain. God had last night been good but he was so sore this morning. His wrist however, was radiating warmth down his arm and into his body. He knew it would fade as time went on, the pleasure of being near his soulmate becoming commonplace. But after so long alone, the pure comfort of George's presence was soothing in a way he was very conscious of. 

"Alex, are you ok?" Calloused hands gently shifted him to lie blearily on his back, "Was I too rough?" As he was gently checked over for serious injury, he reassured George.

"No, no that was pretty much exactly what I wanted. I said I loved it like that didn't I? You could go a lot rougher than that, love." The epithet seemed to slip naturally from his lips. 

"And that corset. Fuck Alex, that was incredibly hot. How did you know?"

"Laf told me you would like it but primarily I bought it for myself. It makes me feel pretty and, well, desirable."

"Sweetness, you are incredibly beautiful and until you realise that, I guess I will just have to keep on showing you."

George went to town kissing the red marks around his wrists from the tie and bruises on his hips from being shoved onto the countertop. He worked his way up the hickeys he had bitten into Alex's throat and stopped, nuzzling Alex's ear. 

"Seriously love, some ibuprofen and I will be fine. You however," Alex gently pushed him back, "Shouldn't you be at work? It's Friday."

George distractedly shook his head. "I took the day off. Figured finding my soulmate was a bit more important to me than work; One long weekend won't hurt me any."

An awkward pause filled the air. "Did you-?"

"No! I wasn't sure if you wanted to advertise it yet."

"Oh thank god. I am so happy to be your soulmate, but if someone spreads this before I tell Laf what has happened I am not sure I will survive to the next day. I mean, you are fine with me telling them right?"

"Oh yeah, of course. I'm pretty sure I would never be forgiven if they weren't the first to know." George smiled down at him. "Breakfast?"

Alex's stomach growled. "Oh God yes. But- bath first?" He pouted and made his eyes as big as possible. He really was feeling a bit crusty. 

George laughed, a warm sound that made Alex involuntarily smile. "Of course baby."The elder man slid out of bed with a minor wince of his own and Alex grinned to himself at the scratches down George's back as he padded into the bathroom.

As the water gushing sounded through the door, Alex grabbed the phone he had left in the room yesterday afternoon. God it felt like a world away now. As expected, Laf had left him a message. That there was only one was weirder. It read;

Alex, you have not come to my doorstep in tears so I shall assume that you and George have worked it out. I have been longing to say this: I told you so. Look, this message is even grammatically correct, just for you, mon ami. Let us meet for lunch, if you can ;). I know you will not want to be away from George for a long time so bring him too! Your cher, Lafayette. 

Huh. That was a lot less…effusive than Alex had expected. He responded and it was quickly agreed that a local restaurant Laf knew would be best and they would pick the two up at 1pm. Still, they hadn't been as 'Laf' as normal, hopefully they were ok. He would just have to interrogate him at lunch - if someone was upsetting them, Alex would deal out some serious damage. No one hurt Laf, not on his watch. 

As the sound of running water cut out, Alex threw his phone down and sloped over to the bathroom. As they bathed together, Alex between George's legs, he let George know what was happening, "…that's ok right?" he finished. Georges face was pulled into a frown at the thought of an unhappy Lafayette and he acquiesced to the lunch date easily. 

"Hey. No frowns. We will work out what is wrong." Alex smoothed his fingers across the lines on the older mans face, "And we'll fix it, together." George lifted his eyes from the water and caught the wandering hand, and humming his agreement, gently kissed the flowers blooming across his sensitive inner wrist. Alex melted with a tiny almost chirp. That would never not feel good. 

They finished up their bath and dressed together, gently touching each other every few minutes. Alex still couldn't quite believe that this man wanted him. He wasn't sure he ever would. Even as they made pancakes in the somehow immaculate kitchen (a very discreet cleaning service?) Alex couldn't take his eyes off his soulmate. He almost burned his forearm on the grill watching as George's ass as he rooted through the freezer.

Over breakfast they discussed how they were going to proceed, George insistent that all the staff be told and an announcement put in the paper, as was custom; he claimed he didn't like attention and Alex was almost certain that was true, but finding a soulmate was not something that happened often. It assured Alex in some way that George was willing to put their relationship in the open. He himself really wanted to go and scream the news from the rooftops but he hadn't been joking about Laf earlier. He would die a terrifying death if they got their hands on the news through the media. Alex was also fairly sure the staff already had a good idea about what had happened. From his experience, any kind of staff always had the best gossip networks by dint of being the most overlooked. He had been a bellhop at a hotel for a year and it was awful but he had some juicy gossip because of it. That was, until someone sold it to the Washington Post. 

In any case, Alex wasn't going to contest what George wanted, he only really had Laf left in the world; he had had to remain at a professional distance with his clients after their relationships ended and he had slowly drifted away from high-school friends when it became apparent that he would not be able to attend college.

That decided, they cuddled on the couch and made tentative plans for their next date. When Alex told George that he had never been skating before, the older man instantly suggested it for their first date. Alex himself was pretty excited at the idea. Ice-skating always seemed so elegant to him, and he had never been able to afford it in the past. Once they had agreed on that, they passed the time by lazily making out and when that tapered off, they just cuddled and read in each others arms, utterly relaxed. It was nearly lunchtime when they surfaced from the little pocket of calm and they quickly changed - Alex into tight jeans and a blazer, George into his habitual tailored suit. 

The restaurant Laf had chosen was only a ten minute walk away so they walked the streets of New York hand in hand. As the pair arrived they exchanged a glance. If Laf was upset, they would help them together. Alex was pretty nervous - sure Laf had pushed them together but if something about them being soulmates had upset their friend then Alex wasn't sure what he could do. The maitre'd, when George gave Laf's name, got a slightly odd look on her face. She led them to a booth to the side where Laf sat, in a midi skirt and blazer - very casual for them. The tension heightened as Laf saw them coming and stood up. Alex felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he looked at the pair, and then dropped his eyes to their entwined fingers. The heavy silence hovered for another moment. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The sound that came from Laf's throat was not human. They leapt up and onto George, squealing as they babbled indiscernable French into his shoulder. They then jumped down and swept Alex up into a huge hug, cooing in his ear that they knew it, they knew they were perfect for each other, about how cute they were, all in excited French. Even as they put the oxygen deprived boy down, with tears in their eyes, they pulled back from the relieved pair with an exuberant "Whose the best? C'est moi!" Once they were seated together opposite them, Laf insisted on seeing the soulmarks. As they showed off their slowly blending flowers, Laf cooed over the mixed flowers and new shoots slowly growing down to cover the back of their hands, framing their Symbols. 

The commotion that the three of them had caused had drawn the attention of the rest of the restaurant. As they craned their heads to see what had happened, the other people there began to whisper as they saw the uncovered marks that were beginning to match. Soulmates actually matching was a very very rare occurrence after all. A round of applause and awws startled the three out of their conversations. Alex felt himself blush hot as congratulations were shouted from all different diners. He buried his face in Georges arm for a second, generating more calls before getting up and doing a little joking bow which seemed to him to dissipate the attention a little as people turned back to their meals. 

"Ah, mes amis…this makes me so happy you know? I thought you would do well together but this is beyond even my wildest dreams. I just, I just want you both to be happy. George you were so lonely and Alex, mon cher. We have gone through so much together, I just want you to be truly happy, as you deserve to be." They sniffled. "Truly, this is the best of all worlds."

"Aww Laf," Alex got up to sit next to his tearful best friend, "don't cry. Now you can get two for the price of one when you come to visit hey? No more dashing about between my shitty apartment downtown and all this glitz uptown. And you can have your guestroom back since I am moving in to Georges, no need to the extra storage. Oh come now, you'll smudge your eyeliner and your wings are so good today." With a wet snort from Alex's shoulder, Laf raised their head back up and wiped their eyes carefully. 

"Ah well, if it is the eyeliner…" The friends broke out laughing. "Ah Alexandre, you remember the first time..?" Alex broke into a new peal of cackling. 

"What happened the first time?" George broke in with a grin. 

"Oh. Well. Er."

"Alex, you have not told him our past?"

"I glossed over it Laf, didn't want to scare him off on the second date." 

"Merde."

"Can either of you explain? Alex told me that you met in a bad patch, that you dated a little before deciding you were better as siblings. Was there something else?" George broke in with a furrowed brow.

"Ok, so I wanted to wait to tell you the detail of my past but I guess now is as good a time as any. Just promise not to freak out ok?" Alex was terrified, his breath a little fast and voice a little high. Abruptly, he felt a hand cover and squeeze his. 

"Darling, I love you. I'm not going anywhere."

Alex drew a deep breathe and grasped onto Laf with his other hand for comfort.

"So I don't know how much Laf told you-"

"-very little-"

"But I didn't have the best of childhoods. I grew up in the Caribbean, and it wasn't exactly easy. My dad was kinda abusive to mom and left when I was ten. Something to do with a loan shark I think. Anyway we were living in pretty terrible conditions down there, mom, my brother Jamie and I. When I was twelve and Jamie fifteen, mom contracted Yellow fever. Of course we didn't know that at the time but we couldn't really afford a doctors visit. I ended up getting it too. It was pretty bad. She ended up dying of it-" Hold it together Alex, no-one needs to see you bawl over this. He chanced a peek at George who looked like he was about to cry. 

"-But I recovered soon after so we, me and Jamie, were sent to our cousin Peters. He was not very mentally stable you see, his business was going real bad so he. Well, I walked in on him in the bathtub. There was a lot of blood." Alex went quiet for a moment. The atmosphere was pretty dark. "Anyway, after that, Jamie and I were split up. No one wanted two foster kids, most families were only just getting by. Ned, my best friend, his family offered to take me. It was good with them, for awhile. I missed Jamie a lot though so we arranged to meet up. Only that week - that week the hurricane came. It tore down everything. Peoples houses were flooded or just straight torn down, like over a hundred people died. Among them were my foster family and Jamie." He hung his head. He couldn't bear to see pity on Georges face. "We were meant to meet the next day."

He scrubbed angrily at his cheeks. Even after all this time, he couldn't believe the universe was so cruel. "I was fifteen. I guess what had happened to me made me the posterchild for the islands, because the media ran with my story. I was brought over to the mainland with nothing but the clothes on my back." He sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. Better to just finish this quick. "I went into foster care. My first family were decent people but the 'mom' became pregnant soon after I arrived. I was returned to the system. The second family were..not as good. I think they ended up in jail. The third were very evangelical, when they found out I was bisexual they threw me out. I was like, eighteen, nearly nineteen by then and I had the Columbia offer and bartered the two years to get the money to afford it. I refused to go back to care, it was worse than being on the streets. I slept in shelters for awhile, foraged food. Got a few menial jobs to try to save for a room share. I met Laf after a few months of living like this."

Alex flickered a look at Lafayette. They knew all of this already, the only one Alex had ever told of his own free will. They nodded at him that it was ok to continue. 

"They had just come to the US. Wandering through Hells Kitchen in Givenchy, they were about to get mugged when we met. I scared off the muggers and he took me to Burger King as thanks. I threw that burger up after we left but it was worth it to eat a proper meal again. I was confused I think, that this kid who seemed to have it all seemed so lonely, just like I was. Anyway, we kept meeting up before the afternoon shift of the hotel I was working at. Eventually they told me their story, which really isn't mine to tell." George's intense focus, which hadn't left Alex this whole time, transferred to Laf. 

"And I came out as bisexual and he came out as non binary and pansexual and yeah, solid friends since then. They helped me get back into an apartment I could by that point just about afford, split between five people. After six months I was running low on savings again but I couldn't pick up another job and the lease was sold to a new landlord. He was less kind about it being late and kicked me out. That was like, a year and a half ago. So after brainstorming, we came up with me being a, uh, prostitute. So yeah, that's me."

A silence fell over the group. Alex felt a burning shame in his belly. He hated talking about his past. 

"Oh love. Oh dearest." George's hand, holding one of his the whole time, squeezed gently. Alex looked up at him through blurred vision. He gently tugged Alex back across into his side and held him close. "Did you think I would look down of you? You are so strong, you have survived so much. I don't look down on you. I look up to you. And hey, look." He held up their marks side by side. Anemone flowers bloomed across Alex's wrist, and he gently kissed it. "See? I know you have had a difficult past. I always have known my soulmate would have had a tough time. The Anemone means fragility but Alex, you're sitting here with me. You may carry that dark past with you forever, but know that I will never let you down. You have overcome that. I will make sure you never endure it again."

The warmth in his wrist spread through the smaller man. The cartharsis of telling George his past was setting in and he felt a bit wrung out. George gently kissed him and they turned to conversation to lighter things. As the three walked out the restaurant, Laf hugged the two once more before sending them home with a giggled "And have a good weekend!"

———————————————————————————————————————————---------------------------------------------------

Their weekend was indeed excellent. George had used his connections to put a notice in the saturday paper of their soul bond and on sunday, they were inundated with notices of congratulations and thanks. Even the staff got in on it, leaving a note that George wouldn't let Alex read but did make the older man tear up a little. They spent the majority of their time cuddling and getting to know each other both in the bed and outside of it. It was Sunday afternoon when they sat down in a chilly park and George explained his past as a soldier, then general, then politician. Afterwards, Alex had sworn to always love and protect this man. He would never be lonely again if Alex had anything to say about it. That evening, gladioli bloomed around George's wrist. Alex had discovered his soulmate's strength of character. 

Monday came around far too quickly for both men's taste. George had to return to work and Alex was understanding, if not a little grumpy about it. They had arranged to go ice-skating on Tuesday evening, followed by dinner at one of Alex's favourite diners. Alex spent all of Monday packing up his apartment with Laf's help, singing along to carols on the way there and back with Tench, despite it not being December yet. He didn't have a huge amount of stuff but ended throwing out everything non-essential and non-sentimental. He was starting a new life now. 

Returning that evening, the men cooked together and ended up with a passable chicken dish after getting distracted in each other. George seemed fascinated by the new flowers on his wrist. Alex bent down to kiss them every so often in joy and affection and the two fell into bed that night very happy indeed. 

Tuesday held much of the same, with Alex retrieving the last of his belongings, handing in the last of his rent and unpacking most of his stuff into their new house. His furniture had all gone to a friend of Laf's who apparently was looking for some free stuff for a house. Alex didn't need it so he quite gratefully handed it over. They went out that evening, and Alex learned to skate. To say he was a natural would be a lie, he wobbled and fell over many times that evening but always picked himself up with a smile. George ended up half pulling half carrying him around the rink, laughing as he did. After, they went to Alex's favourite eatery, a tiny pizza place nearby the rink and spent well into the night feeding each other stringy pizza and laughing.

It was the next day that they earned each other's last blossom. Tench drove them both to George's New York office at Alex's insistence. He wanted to see where George worked when he wasn't in session in DC. It was only after their arrival at the skyscraper that things got messy. The news of a soulbonding was all over the newspapers, and 2 days without seeing the two together or getting any comments from them had made the reporters rabid. As they exited the car, a TMZ reporter rushed them asking for comments and pictures of the mark, and just wouldn't take no for an answer. 

Alex found himself ducking against Georges side as they hurried to the building. "Maybe this wasn't my best idea." Alex huffed out as they sped up, security opening the doors and making to chase off the small horde that gathered around the two. As the reporters were scattered, the most desperate of them all, a Fox News reporter Alex vaguely recognised as Samuel Seabury from the news, grabbed Alex by the sleeve and forcefully pushed up his shirt sleeve, snapping his camera madly at the first hint of the mark.Thankfully George helped him snatch his arm back from the avaricious man for Alex was frozen in shock that someone would be so brazen to actually put their hand on him. 

He snapped back to reality when George, for the first time he had ever heard, raised his voice. "-Should have you sued for daring to touch him! How dare-"   
"Well, sir, the public had a right to know, especially if it is between two men! After all, the liberal agenda-"

"Liberal Agenda? For godssake man, what agenda do I have that isn't for my country? I was a starred General! I am a Senator! Everything I have done has been for my country, I don't think that I have to arrange my life around the opinions of those who cannot understand that soulmarks care not for gender or ethnicity or race or anything at all. It is a mark of complete compatibility between two people who were destined for each other."

"Ah yes, and why did you resign your commission? We never heard the word on that! How do we know that you haven't been turned in some way? You certainly no longer care for following the consensus of the country's citizens-"

George went white in rage. "Do you mean to accuse me of a lack of patriotism? Of some kind of treason? How you have the bollocks to stand there and spout this utter crap I have no idea-"

Red overtook Alex's vision. George was upset. George was publicly swearing. This would. Not. Do. "Oh Samuel," he heard himself in an icy tone say as if from a distance, "I think you have your facts confused once again. Firstly, Gay marriage is legal, has been for awhile now. Secondly it wouldn't matter even if it was not as under article 11 of the London Treaty, soulmates are guaranteed legal marriage irregardless of any persons gender, race, sexuality or religion due to the rarity of the bond being made. Thirdly, after the hurricane Agnes, you personally and Fox in general were given a restraining order from the victims due to your impropriety when reporting on it. You aren't allowed to knowingly be within 100 metres of me. I suggest you get the hell away, before my Senator soulmate calls the police." He nodded at the dumbfounded security guards. "Come on love You promised to show me your office." Alex tugged George in by the crook of his arm. Chancing a glance at his face, it was filled with what he proudly identified as dumbfounded awe. "I wasn;t gonna let him badmouth you and your contribution to this country George. You do so much, have given so much in the service of others. He doesn't get to badmouth that. No one does."

Warmth coursed through him. They both pulled away from their embrace in the elevator to watch as before their eyes, nasturtium grew on George's wrist and freesias grew on Alex's wrists. Alex had recognised Georges patriotism and George, Alex's spirit. They began to laugh, clinging onto each other as the elevator dinged their arrival onto Georges office floor. They stepped off and there was a moment of silence before a round of applause came from every secretary and aide in the open plan office space. The TV was blaring from high in the corner, obviously having just shown the confrontation outside and people were cheering Alex's name. He blushed a furious scarlet but held his head high as they took in the small crowd. A tall thin bespectacled man was pushed forward from the throng, holding a bottle of champagne and a card. 

"Monroe, this wasn't necessary! Thank you all, thank you so much." George stepped forward to take the items and if his voice was a little choked then no one mentioned it. He and Alex thanked people as they passed through, Alex getting a very quick introduction to most of the important aides and secretaries, including one James Monroe, Georges PA. They finally managed to get into Georges office after a good ten minutes of handshaking and greeting and collapsed onto the leather couch. 

"Wow. A lot of people love you." Alex muttered into Georges chest.

"I just try to be fair and measured in all things. People like justice." Alex thought of the scales on his hand. 

"Yeah. They sure do."

Alex spent the rest of the day parked on the sofa as George made calls and did paperwork, playing around on his hone and later, a laptop someone had procured. That agreement with the Dean of Admissions for Columbia was running out this year. He had better get on with an application. He opened the blank page and started his first essay. 

"On the Federalist Papers and how they have influenced our view of the Constitution."

———————————————————————————————————————————

A month had gone by in the blink of an eye and before Alex knew it, Christmas had come. He had worked with the house staff to put a touch of Christmas spirit back into the house as a little surprise since George had been away in DC for two weeks. Finally, his master piece was complete. It was December 23rd and George was due back any minute now. Alex admired the tree in the corner, dressed to the nines with gold and silver tinsel, white fairy lights and all sorts of ornaments. There were holly boughs over the fireplace, mistletoe above the door, and a huge wreath on the outside. Alex himself was dressed in his green ugly christmas sweater, which Laf had purchased for no doubt an obscene amount of money. He had his gold and green diamond earrings back in, black jeans on and a little surprise underneath completed the outfit. 

The door opened. George entered and Alex was immediately all over him, taking his briefcase and suitcase from him after engulfing him in a big hug and a sweet kiss. With a quick "Relax, have some mince pies, they're on the coffee table." flung over his shoulder, Alex rushed to put the bags upstairs in the study and bedroom. He grabbed Georges ugly blue sweater dashed back down and flung himself in the pie eating mans lap. George started in surprise before they relaxed into one another in front of the blazing fire with the stockings hanging down from the mantel. 

Their hands had automatically linked, their marks now fully blended. George's scale was now weighing up Alex's quill and scroll and found them equal. The tendrils of flowers cascaded down from their wrists to wrap around and frame the symbol, and twirl elegantly around the backs of their hands. After a few moments of basking in the heat, Alex reluctantly got himself up with a groan as George looked up with betrayed eyes

"I got your sweater," he wheedled, "come on, its almost Christmas Eve. Please will you wear it, for me?" George rose and his knees cracked.

"Oh very well, since you pout so prettily, I suppose I can." he chuckled as he undid his tie and top button, pulling the thick knit cloth over his head. Alex smiled in quiet adoration. How did he get so lucky?

"Now then, let's see…" Alex grabbed a remote off the table and hit play. Soft jazz music seeped out of hidden speakers to fill the room. "Will you do me the honour of a dance, sir?" George smiled and swept Alex into the correct hold, swaying with him slowly around the room. The peace and quiet expanded in Alex's chest, filling his mind. He leant on the older man and let himself be led. At long last, he felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out what I used for flower definitions here!  
> http://aboutflowers.com/flower-a-plant-information-and-photos/meanings-of-flowers.html
> 
> I have a HamWashEtte AU, a fluffy and humorous sequel and a retelling from George's eyes all in my head. Let me know if you want any of that please! My writing is very nascent so I know it sounds stilted. (That fact it was written almost exclusively between 10pm and 2am does not help). Drop me a comment or kudos down below if you like it and with any criticisms.


End file.
